


Lucubration

by sirius123



Series: Final Fantasy XIV Writing Challenge 2020 [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Getting distracted, Meditation, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, ishgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius123/pseuds/sirius123
Summary: Early morning is the only time that Fell really gets to himself, but he doesn't mind spending it with Morphea.Written for FFXIV Tumble Write 2020! Prompt #16: Lucubration.
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Series: Final Fantasy XIV Writing Challenge 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907170





	Lucubration

Fell listened to his heartbeat slowly, slowly in his chest, feeling the air fill his lungs in long breaths. He felt the warmth of the fire as it crackled in the ornate fireplace, focused on the feeling of the soft fur rug, wiggling his toes into it as he grounded himself. He could smell the scent of freshly brewed tea, so much sweeter than what he normally drank, a taste that he was slowly associating with the idea of home. He could hear the sound of lighter and chatter as Ishgard came alive around him, rising to greet a new day. He focused on all these feelings, letting it ground him, letting it calm him, and fill him with serenity.

He closed his eyes, leaning back on his gloved hands as he turned his face to the ceiling He had woken up before Morphea, and always appreciated the silence, one of the few times in the day that he could be alone, even just for a moment. But the feeling didn’t last long as a hand trailed up his bareback. He shivered, but kept his eyes closed, trying to return his mind back to his quiet meditation. But the hand was making it exceedingly hard it tickled the back of his neck before an arm wrapped around him, the other joining its parter as Morphea leaned in, blowing a soft breath into his ear.

“Mmm... Good morning,” she hummed softly, leaning in to kiss his chin with soft lips. He opened his eyes slowly before turning his head slightly in acknowledgment. “Have you been awake long?”

“No,” he said, leaning his head into hers. She let out a soft sound before yawning slightly, her hand stroking the front of his chest languidly. “Did you sleep well?”

“I always do when you spend the night,” she purred, licking her lips. “How about a repeat performance?” He rolled his eyes but smiled fondly.

“We haven’t even eaten breakfast,” he said, letting her pull him into bed. She pushed him on the bed, her hands gripping his shoulders as her raven hair fell down her shoulders in waves. 

“We can do that later. Come on... I know you want to.” A single finger ran down his jaw and he shivered.

“I was meditating,” he complaining half-heartedly as her lips replaced her fingers, trailing hot kisses down his neck. She playfully bit him and he made a weak sound of protest as she sat up slightly.

“You can do that later,” she said, smirking down at him. “Oh, Fell... My legs are so, so sore. I need a strong pair of hands to make them feel better.” she grabbed his hand and placed it on her thighs. “A nice, strong pair of hands... Hands just like yours... You’ll attend me, won’t you?”

Fell was never able to tell her no. He never did get back to meditating that day, but he didn’t mind.


End file.
